lightbringerfandomcom-20200215-history
Superviolet Luxin
Superviolet Luxin, or Spidersilk, is a thin and light substance which is invisible to most non-Superviolet Drafters. Due to its invisibility it is often used in cryptography, “magical-slight-of-hands,” and for manipulating the hidden controls built into most Luxin-based infrastructure, such as on the Jasper Islands and in the capitals of each Satrapy. Superviolet is associated with the sin of Pride and the Old God Ferrilux. The corresponding virtue that Superviolets are to aspire to to prevent this sin is Humility. Variants Depending on the skill, will, or superchromacy of the drafter, Superviolet Luxin can be made hard; like pinpricks or needles, or quite soft; gel-like, almost gaseous. These gaseous forms are often used to manipulate the Superviolet controls throughout the Chromeria or to create “tracks” for other Luxin projectiles to follow, while the harder forms are used to create diversions by pricking people, especially in or around their eyes. Usage Manipulating Machinery Most of the Chromeria, the Thousand Stars on Big Jasper Island, the Pyramid of Ru, and many other such structures are controlled manually by levers and gears. However, unbeknownst to all save the architects and the Superviolet Drafters themselves, there are secondary control panels built in almost everywhere, and are usually camouflaged. When not camouflaged, they appear to be small, black, blank panels placed seemingly at random. In fact, these are simply covers specially designed to be permeable only to Superviolet Luxin. Once the Luxin gets past the panels, the Drafter will feel through the held Luxin a myriad of controls that often amaze novices in just how much of the surrounding infrastructure they control. For example, in the Chromeria there are panels on almost every locked door, which allows you to override the door locks. Sometimes even the panels themselves are locked; meaning you must unlock the panel before you can even reach the disengage mechanism for the door lock which, even then, is only accessible to Superviolet Drafters. Most of the Superviolet section of the Prism’s Tower has such locks, which is an effective way of keeping non-drafters out of their classrooms and gathering areas. Indeed, most Superviolet Drafters request quarters with such locks on them so that most people cannot enter their rooms. These panels are not limited only to locks however. Much of the Chromeria has many hidden security measures, which are usually inaccessible even to Superviolets unless in times of emergency. When a crisis arises, the Prism can unlock these defensive panels for use by all Superviolet Drafters, allowing them to completely control the area around such panels. For example, if twenty Mirrormen were chasing after a Superviolet Drafter, but she managed to make it to a panel (or even within visible distance of one), she could use it to bring down hidden portcullises in front of and behind the Mirrormen, imprisoning them. She could also make the floor drop out, dumping them into the next level, or she could lock the lift mechanism against any non-Drafters, allowing her to safely retreat up or down the tower as needed without fear of pursuit. The Thousand Stars also have such panels all around them, but are camouflaged so that only foreknowledge of their existence allows use. Usually each Star must be operated by child-slaves within the towers themselves who turn the myriad individual gears required to control them, but with these panels a Superviolet Drafter can make them point any direction they wish, instantly and effortlessly. Cryptography Due to the invisibility of Superviolet Luxin, it is often used to write secret messages that normal spies would not be able to detect. For this reason Superviolet Drafters are often employed as personal cryptographers or even spymasters by powerful individuals, and are taught early on how to create cyphers that even other Superviolet Drafters would not be able to make sense of. Combat Generally only plausible for Superviolet Bichromes, Superviolet Drafters can send forth small streams of Superviolet Luxin to stick to enemies, and then can send other kinds of Luxin projectiles along these “tracks,” as they are called, which always land with perfect accuracy unless the track is somehow removed from the target. Non-Superviolet Drafters can also create tracks, such as with Red Luxin or any other, but they are instantly visible, and anyone knowing what they portend can quickly remove them so that the projectile will miss. An example of this tactic’s use by Prism Gavin Guile was when he was charged outside Rekton by a battalion of Mounted Mirrormen, so he calmly sent streamers of Superviolet Luxin to attach to each horse leading the charge, and then at the last moment sent over two dozen simultaneous projectiles of Blue and Green Luxin along each track of Superviolet Luxin. Every single projectile hit dead in the center of each horse, causing all of them to topple over mid-charge, entangling the Mirrormen and halting the charge instantly. He was afterward able to spew a scream of Pyrejelly and Sub-Red Luxin onto the pile of helpless Mirrormen, cooking them all instantly to death. Category:Luxin